The Geo Team Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a compilation of transcripts for the trailers of the 2001 movie, The Geo Team Movie. Teaser Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal logo) (Pans over the top of a Superman logo) Announcer: In 2001, leaping his way onto the silver screen, lies the greatest hero in animation history. (Shows Geo Guy dressed as Superman) Geo Guy: That's right. It is me! (Shows logo) Announcer: The Geo Team Movie. Opening worldwide 2001. Geo Guy: Uh-oh. We'd better get started. (Fades to black) Teaser Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal logo) Announcer: First, it started off with Geo's World. (Shows clips from Geo's World episodes) Announcer: Then, it began with Geo Guy's first feature-length adventure. (Shows clips from Geo's 1st Movie) Announcer: But now... (Shows a 3D digital hologram of Geo Guy) Announcer: The greatest hero in animation history is headed for the big screen... again! (Shows Geo Guy in color) Geo Guy: That is right! I'm back on the big screen, baby! (Shows logo) Announcer: The Geo Team Movie. (Shows release date) Announcer: Coming 2001. (Fades to black) Teaser Trailer 3 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows Universal logo) Announcer: 1. Geo's World. (Shows title for Geo's World) Announcer: 2. Geo's 1st Movie. (Shows Geo Guy's parents being captured) Announcer: And 3. a movie... which will be coming to the big screen... (Shows Geo Guy) Announcer: With Geo Guy! Geo Guy: I'm gonna be saving the world for the second time... on the big screen! (Fades to logo) Announcer: The Geo Team Movie. (Shows release date) Announcer: Coming to theaters 2001. (Fades to black) Theatrical Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Army march music is heard) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents a GLASS BALL production in association with 2BIG3K ANIMATION Text: STRENGTH Announcer: Strength... Text: COURAGE Announcer: Courage... Text: INSPIRATION Announcer: Inspiration... What does it take to be a leader of men? (Shows Geo Guy) Geo Guy: Me, of course! (Shows Universal logo) (Shows 2BIG3K logo) (explosion) (Pans over Geoville) Announcer: Coming soon... (Shows Toon Link in the woods with identification effect) Voice-over: Geo identity confirmed. (Mission Impossible trailer music plays whilst showing short clips from the film) (explosion background) Voice-over: Geo Guy. Male Voice-over: Gabriel Garcia. Geo Guy: Gree Guy is planning to destroy Geoville, with helicopters... And machine guns, and all that kinds of stuff. Voice-over: Green Bob. Male Voice-over: Tom Kenny. Green Bob: So, how do we defeat this Gree Guy? Geo Guy: Teamwork, obviously. Green Bob: Aw, yeah... Voice-over: Homer Simpson. Male Voice-over: Dan Castellaneta. Homer Simpson: Wake up, Toon Link! Toon Link: Huh? What the...? Homer Simpson: What were you daydreaming about? Voice-over: Eric Cartman. Male Voice-over: Trey Parker. Eric Cartman: Screw you, guys... I'm goin' home. (walks out) Voice-over: Gree Guy. Male Voice-over: Also Gabriel Garcia. Gree Guy: I give you... (Shows curtains open to reveal Gree Guy T-1000) Gree Guy: My newest disguise, Gree Guy T-1000! Voice-over: And Toon Link. Male Voice-over: Gabriel Garcia voiced that character as well. Toon Link: I dreamed about when I was in the woods, and I heard a monster but I heard your voice in the distance... and you woke me up. Homer Simpson: Eh? Announcer: Now... (Shows more clips from the film) Announcer: The Geo Team are on a mission... that's Geo impossible! (Shows logo on a firey background) Announcer: The Geo Team Movie. Voice-over: This Geo will self-destruct in 5 seconds. Dick: We must not panic. (They panic anyways.) (explosion) Text: G:0-T (GEO TEAM) (Shows release date, MPAA PG rating, Universal logo, 2BIG3K logo, and copyright) Announcer: Coming Spring 2001. (Fades to black) Theatrical Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Scary music is heard) (Pans over Greetropolis) (Shows Gree Guy getting his plan map and putting it on his table) Gree Guy: Alright. The plan is... (Shows the Geo Car going to Greetropolis) Gree Guy: We destroy the so-called Geo Team and rule the world! Ha-ha-ha-ha! (Drum beats are heard) (Shows Geoville getting destroyed) Announcer: Coming to theaters... Gree Guy: Watch me shoot at this picture of Geo Guy. (Gree Guy shoots at the picture) Announcer: Someone is planning to destroy Geoville... Gree Guy: I give you... (Shows curtains opening) Gree Guy: My disguise, Gree Guy T-1000. (Drum beats end) Announcer: But now... (Shows silhouette of Geo Guy) Announcer: a certain someone will stop him and save the world as we know it... (Shows Geo Guy in color) Announcer: it's Geo Guy. (Shows Universal logo with Geo Guy's head as the globe) (Shows 2BIG3K logo) (Shows Toon Link in the woods) Announcer: Universal Pictures presents.... (Shrek - Escape from the Dragon plays) (explosion background) Voice-over: Geo Guy. Male Voice-over: Gabriel Garcia. Geo Guy: Gree Guy is planning to destroy Geoville, with helicopters... And machine guns, and all that kinds of stuff. Voice-over: Green Bob. Male Voice-over: Tom Kenny. Green Bob: So, how do we defeat this Gree Guy? Geo Guy: Teamwork, obviously. Green Bob: Aw, yeah... Little Guy: You can say that again, Green Bob. Voice-over: Homer Simpson. Male Voice-over: Dan Castellaneta. Homer Simpson: Wake up, Toon Link! Toon Link: Huh? What the...? Homer Simpson: What were you daydreaming about? Voice-over: Eric Cartman. Male Voice-over: Trey Parker. Eric Cartman: Screw you, guys... I'm goin' home. (walks out) Geo Guy: Oh great, now that we lost Eric, now what are we supposed to do? Voice-over: Gree Guy. Male Voice-over: Also voiced by Gabriel Garcia. Gree Guy: That's me, and I'm going to rule the Geo Universe! (evil laugh) You know what I'm sayin'? Voice-over: And Toon Link. Male Voice-over: Gabriel Garcia voiced that character as well. Toon Link: I dreamed about when I was in the woods, and I heard a monster but I heard your voice in the distance... and you woke me up. Homer Simpson: Eh? TEXT: THIS SPRING Announcer: This Spring... (Shows the view of Greetropolis) TEXT: GET READY TO ROLL Announcer: Get ready to roll... (Shows clips from the film) TEXT: WITH GEO GUY'S FRIENDS WHO CAN SAVE THE WORLD. Announcer: With Geo Guy's friends who can save the world. (Shows Geo Guy and Green Bob in laser trap) Geo Guy: Green Bob? Green Bob: I think we've bitten off more that we can chew. (Shows The Geo Team Movie logo) Announcer: The Geo Team Movie. (Shows release date, MPAA PG Rating, Universal logo, 2BIG3K logo, and copyright) Announcer: Only in theaters, March 16th, 2001. (Fades to black) TV Spot 1 (Shows Universal, Glass Ball Productions, 2BIG3k logos) TEXT: THIS SPRING Announcer: This spring... (Shows the clip of Geo Guy and the Geo Team) TEXT: THE GEO TEAM IS COMING TO THE BIG SCREEN Announcer: The Geo Team is coming to the big screen... (Shows the clip of Geo Guy fighting Gree Guy T-1000) TEXT: FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME Announcer: For the very first time. Gree Guy: I'm going to rule the Geo universe! (evil laugh) You know what I'm sayin'? (Shows The Geo Team Movie logo) Announcer: The Geo Team Movie. Rated PG. (Shows release date, credit block, Universal logo, Glass Ball Productions logo, 2BIG3K logo, and copyright) Category:Transcripts Category:The Geo Team Movie